


Cruel Intentions

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean y Sam recuerdan la noche anterior pasada de copas de dos formas completamente diferentes. Cuando se dispongan a hablar sobre ella, llegarán a un conclusión que probablemente no satisfaga a ambas partes.





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el [post](https://instagram.com/p/BuD6lq5HZWW) de [a.w1ncest_life](https://instagram.com/a.w1ncest_life).
> 
> *Los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.  
> *NO SE ADMITEN ADAPTACIONES, COPIAS Y MUCHO MENOS ADAPTAPLAGIOS.

La sensación de estar cayéndose de un lugar alto lo despertó. Su subconsciente no estaba del todo errado, estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. Le llamó poderosamente la atención teniendo en cuenta que él, si bien solía dormir casi agarrándose del borde, con una mano colgando por si tenía la necesidad de agarrar el arma que siempre estaba debajo de su almohada, lo hacía del lado contrario. Intentó recordar por qué, pero un punzante dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Dejó a un lado la sábana que lo cubría para darse cuenta que estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Lanzó una risa. Ahora estaba más empecinado en que su mente le explicara cómo llegó a su cuarto. Sentado al borde de la cama levantó su mano para agarrar su teléfono, que siempre estaba en la mesa de noche, pero no estaba ahí. En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación no encontraba sus propias pertenencias. Ahora la pregunta en cuestión, era: ¿estaba en su habitación? La razón por la que él conocía la apariencia de los _roofies_ , era justamente para evitar lo que temía le estaba sucediendo. A ciegas, logró encontrar el interruptor de un velador y lo encendió. Reconocía la habitación, de hecho, la conocía bastante bien. Oyó un leve quejido a sus espaldas y su piel se erizó. Mientras se giraba lentamente, poco a poco empezó a venir algo a su mente. Una piel blanca como nieve, unos ojos cristalinos cargados de una lujuria que nunca antes había visto en la vida, cabellos oscuros con destellos dorados y una espalda tan larga que parecía interminable. Era Sam. Y él, estaba en su habitación.

Agarró las prendas que estaban regadas por el lugar, mientras sus ojos se detuvieron en un _long play_ de Frank Sinatra que hacía rato había dejado de sonar. Apagó la luz del velador y salió de la habitación.

Cada paso que hacía camino a la cocina le dolía. Sentía cómo el suave paso que hacía con los pies descalzos terminaba siendo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Agarró un analgésico y abrió una botella de cerveza para pasarlo. Trató de atar los cabos que quedaban sueltos mientras sus labios seguían mojándose con ese líquido ámbar como si de una pócima para recuperar recuerdos se tratara.

Poco a poco llegaba a su mente lo ocurrido: bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana tuvo la idea de organizar un _karaoke_. Ya estaba cansado de las noches de películas con Sam y quería improvisar. A Sam no le pareció mala idea, pero Dean nunca lo dejó cantar de todos modos. El repertorio había comenzado con canciones graciosas, letras cambiadas, y chistes con doble sentido. Siguió con canciones con letras subidas de tono. Quizás ese fue el detonante. Cómo Sam se relamía los labios, sus mejillas rojas por el calor del alcohol, la forma en que Sam lo miraba. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la bebida mientras recordaba lo último. Quiso volver a tontear, olvidar esa sensación, y puso _Fly Me To The Moon_. Sam se puso de pie y arrastró a Dean a un baile improvisado. A partir de ahí, la ropa terminó en el suelo, sus cuerpos pegados contra la pared, peleando por la dominación, sonriendo al fallar miserablemente, promesas de amor de dos personas algo pasadas de copas y el mejor sexo que Dean Winchester había experimentado jamás.

Suspiró.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué debía sentir en realidad?

Su meditación con los ojos cerrados fue interrumpida por el sonido de Sam agarrando una taza para servirse café. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó frente a él.

—Buen día —le dijo, con los mismos síntomas dignos de una resaca que él había tenido momentos atrás.

—Buen día, Sammy —el sonido de su teléfono fue la campana que lo salvó de la incómoda situación—. ¿Diga? Claro, dime. De acuerdo. Enseguida estamos allá.

—¿Un caso?

—Sí. Garth tiene algo para nosotros.

—Me doy una ducha rápida y salimos —dijo Sam, incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras intentaba terminar su café.

—¿Sammy? —el aludido lo miró—. Lo que pasó anoche… no debió pasar.

Sam tardó varios segundos en procesar la información. Asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Claro. Seguro, Dean.

 

La escena del crimen fue el baño de un bar. Por los informes policiales y del forense, era de fácil deducción que el atacante había sido un hombre lobo, sólo restaba encontrar al monstruo en cuestión. Sentado en una de las banquetas del lugar, Sam miraba a Dean, mientras el informe de la policía descansaba frente suyo sin siquiera ser hojeado. Como siempre, el mayor de los Winchester buscaba información coqueteando con una camarera. Sam sintió que las uñas se clavaban en su piel cada vez que él le sonreía, que algo subía desde sus entrañas e intentaba salir con fuerza de entre sus labios, que su corazón latía con tanta furia que parecía estar a punto de escaparse de su pecho.

¿Por eso le había dicho lo que le dijo?

¿Y las palabras de la noche anterior? ¿Todas esas promesas de amor había sido una mentira? No.

Conocía a Dean. Incluso mejor que Dean mismo. Había sido sincero. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Más que a nada, más que a nadie. Que había tenido miedo de no habérselo dicho antes, de ser rechazado, de ser odiado. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? Le destrozó el alma ver a Dean tan vulnerable mientras desnudaba por completo los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía para con él. Sam nunca podría odiarlo. Sin importar las circunstancias, nunca llegaría a ese límite. Lo amaba demasiado. Tanto que quemaba. Tanto que sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de celos cada vez que lo veía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ignorándolo. Prestándole atención a alguien más. Desde el primer día que comenzó a sentir algo especial por Dean prefirió ocultar sus sentimientos. No sabía qué era, no quería alarmar a nadie. Primero, quería darse cuenta realmente de qué se trataba y luego, quizás, hablar al respecto. Pero para cuando Sam comprendió qué amaba a Dean con locura, ya estaba estudiando leyes en Stanford, ya se había puesto a salir con Jessica, y su naturaleza bondadosa no le permitía romperle el corazón a tan dulce muchacha, aunque eso significara callar su corazón para siempre. Por eso nunca había hablado de su familia con ella, por eso apenas hablaba de Dean.

Cuando Dean cruzó miradas con él, sintió que su expresión dura se suavizaba, y que sus uñas ya no estaban clavadas en su carne. Le sonrió. Dean dejó ir a la camarera, volvió su mirada hacia Sam y asintió antes de acercarse a él y seguir hablando sobre el caso.

 

Cazar al hombre lobo no fue difícil. Dejar que Dean sea el señuelo para tan motivo, sí.

Regresaban al Impala, agotados tanto física como mentalmente, apenas repuestos del atraje de la noche anterior que ambos recordaban por fragmentos muy disímiles entre sí.  

Esta vez, Sam no se contuvo. Acorraló a Dean contra _Baby_ y lo besó apasionadamente, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en sus mejillas, ahogándose entre sus besos. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, esperando que su corazón se calmara un poco y dejar de temer por la vida de su hermano.

—Sammy… Ya hablamos al respecto —le dijo Dean. Sam lo soltó, rápidamente, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía, y se alejó unos pocos pasos de él—. Lo que pasó anoche… Pasó —algo en lo profundo de su cuerpo le dolía con cada palabra que salía de esos labios que había estado besando segundos antes—… No tiene que volver a pasar…

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo Sam, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta—. No quiero hacer esto.

—Sólo pensé que íbamos a volver a ser como éramos. Ser hermanos.

—No puedo soportarlo. No puedo mantener mis sentimientos embotellados como tú. ¿Puedes decirme, honestamente, que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—¡Sí! Quiero saber por qué.

—Es porque no confío en mí mismo cuando estoy contigo. Es porque siento algo que no llego a comprender qué es, y me da terror.

Sam intentó decirle algo, intentó decirle que a él le había pasado lo mismo, que él también había sentido terror cuando trataba de darle un nombre a eso que estaba sintiendo, pero sólo lloraba. Instintivamente, se aferró a Dean, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que en medio de ese torbellino de sentimientos que lo abrumaba, terminara subiendo al Impala y lo dejara solo. No podría llegar a tolerar algo como eso, no ahora.

—Lo sé, Dean —le susurró con ternura al oído—. Sé lo que estás sintiendo porque yo sentí lo mismo. Te ayudaré. Estaré aquí para ti, como siempre, hasta que descubras qué es eso que sientes. Yo sé lo que es, pero necesito que lo descubras por ti mismo, Dean. Que las palabras que yo te dije anoche desde mi alma, salgan del mismo lugar, pero de la tuya. Pero, por favor, no te alejes de mí. Aunque tengas miedo, no lo hagas.

Dean cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se hunda en aquel abrazo hasta el punto de sentir que se fundía con el cuerpo de Sam.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Volvamos a casa. Volvamos a casa, Sammy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! <3   
> ^3^ *chu~*


End file.
